Dear FanFiction Writers - Mark of Athena Style
by Solar Grace
Summary: I know it's been done a thousand times, but here is a series of "Dear FanFiction Writers" letters based off of the "Mark of Athena" and previous novels. R&R!
1. Hera

**Hiya! The following is a ****Mark of Athena**** based series of "Dear Fanfiction Writers" letters from characters from both series. So, in other words, lots of spoilers. It's all in good fun. Enjoy!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Be a bunch of good dears and remember when writing about me that everything I've done has been for the greater good. Just remember to use spell check, remember your grammar lessons, and "show" not "tell" when writing. Also, please remember that if you decide to add your own special character into the story, do it in a creative way that won't take away from the quest.

Respectfully,

Hera, Queen of Olympus


	2. Coach Hedge

**From the perspective of Coach Hedge addressing both writers and questers as the Argo II lifts off from Camp Half-Blood.**

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

As the official chaperone on the quest, let me get one thing straight, when you write your stories, THERE WILL BE NO HANKY PANKY! That goes double for you Chase. I don't care if your boyfriend has been missing for several months, that no excuse to sneak off and get all kissy face with him. As for you, Piper, you will listen and follow all of the rules on this ship. No sneaking off to hold hands in the moon light with Jason. He's a good kid and doesn't need any negative influences in the girl arena. Valdez, you watch your mouth when talking to those Romans. They might get touchy when you flirt with their girls. Lastly, and most importantly, if there needs to be smashing or killing, I'll be the one to do that, thank you very much. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be watching the mixed martial arts championships in my room. Just let me know when we get to New Rome. Got it? Good!

Coach Hedge


	3. Piper

**Wither Piper is a Mary Sue or not, that's up to you to decide. She's not my favorite character, so I just try to accept her as a filler character. **

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

I normally don't like putting myself out there, but I feel that I need to clear the air. I am not a Mary Sue. Yes, I know, I come off as one, but remember, I'm really not perfect. Really, the only time I look perfect is when my mom makes me look that way. I actually try to go for the opposite effect. Now, would a Mary Sue do that? Besides, if I was a Mary Sue, where is my evil step mother? See! There is none. Ok, I'm really feeling self-conscious, so here take something sweet from my Horn of Plenty, and remember… "Piper is not a Mary Sue."

Luv,

Piper


	4. Laiea

**Okay, these are jumping around as the ideas hit me. Hope you like them anyway!**

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

I just can't believe that anyone could think that Leo is hotter than Narcissus. Come on really, words can't describe how gorgeous Narcissus is in person! You should totally write a fanfic staring Narcissus. Chapter one can have him looking at himself during the morning, chapter two can have him looking at himself during the afternoon, and chapter three can have him marring me! Yeah! That would be like the best fanfic ever! So, go get to work, and remember to keep Echo away from him. Not that he'd ever notice her, she's like so last season; it's not even funny.

Ok, like get to work!

Hugs and Kisses,

Laiea aka Mrs. Narcissus


	5. Tyche

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Despite what Nemesis has told you, I am not a tramp. Sure one of my children owns a fortune cookie factory, but that doesn't mean that I'll bless every fortune that is sent out. In fact, what Nemesis does not understand is that luck can be good or it can be bad. When someone is having too much good luck, I make sure that they lose something to keep them humble. Then if someone is having a bad luck streak, I make sure that something goes right for them. Or I at least put some options out there for them so that they don't totally loose hope. Life is a balancing act, and as much as I hate to admit it, that is one thing Nemesis and I have in common. We like to keep things balanced. That's my advice to you, as you write your stories. Keep things balanced, otherwise you might not like the results.

Good Luck,

Tyche


	6. Reyna

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

My world does not revolve around Jason Grace. Sure, he has tight abs, chiseled arms, broad shoulders and a cute butt, but seriously I am completely over him. If you don't believe me, then just look at Aurum and Argentum, they can sense a liar faster than they can rip out their throat. Now, was I surprised to see that Jason has a girlfriend? Yes, I was, especially since she is a Greek. Venus hinted to me that one of her daughters was meant to date him, but I seriously thought that she would be Roman. I was also surprised to find out that he was willing to show her around New Rome.

Traditionally, Greeks are not to be trusted. Now, I have to deal with the mess they left behind. Honorable heroes would have stood trial. Yes, they would have been put to death, but at least that could have avoided a war between our two camps. I am truly between a rock and a hard place. Octavian will use this opportunity to gain power especially since both Percy and Jason are now considered traitors. Out of everyone in the legions that is the one guy I would rather not have to deal with as a praetor… Maybe you could write a fanfic that… never mind. I'm off to war.

For Honor and Glory,

Reyna, Daughter of Bellona - Praetor of New Rome


	7. Nico

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

I am a very busy adolescent boy. I don't have time to baby-sit your Mary Sue. Thank you for trying to give me a girlfriend, but seriously I can't take girls who are over-bearing. If you need to give me a girlfriend; then please create an OC that I can tolerate. Remember I do my best work when I can work in the shadows. Most half-bloods can't handle that. They need to be the center of attention. So, if you are wondering if I was dreaming about your Mary Sue or OC while I was in a death trance, the answer is no. Like most half – bloods, my soul was traveling the world and underworld gathering clues to help stop Gaea and her giants. Hopefully I've learned something to help the questers; otherwise I think I'll try to go find Percy and Annabeth.

Sincerely,

Nico Di Angelo


	8. Muses

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

We, the Muses, understand that during the next year you will at one point or another decide to write your own version of The House of Hades. Please note that we have given our blessing solely to Rick Riordan. If you don't believe us, then feel free to read the dozens of versions of The Mark of Athena. You will find that his work is the best out of all of them. While you are at it, why don't you read each of the stories and rate which one you found to be the version that is the closest to the actual story. We are sure that all of those writers would love to hear some positive feedback from you. We would review each of them ourselves, but as we just said, we are currently inspiring Rick Riordan. Please write your own original story and characters, and we may bless you too.

Sincerely,

The Muses


	9. Chiron

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

I understand that there are certain activities that you youngsters mark as a rite of passage. Let me make myself clear, no one in Camp Half-Blood is allowed to play "Truth or Dare". The campers have enough challenges to deal with that they do not need to do anything foolish that might end their lives prematurely. As for sneaking out of their cabins and participating in a version of this game that might lead to intercourse, their punishment would be worse than flossing a rapid hydra's teeth. Do we have an understanding? Good. No more "Truth or Dare"! That is final.

From,

Chiron


	10. Octavian

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Do you honestly think that I am willing to be fooled by a bunch of Greeks? Especially when one of them calls herself a daughter of Athena! Obviously that indicates that the Greeks do not take their vows seriously. I can't believe that Reyna could be so foolish as to let them into our city. Now, if I was praetor I would have ordered the legions to fire on their ship as soon as it entered our air space. As for trusting Percy Jackson, well I saw that he would be trouble. Now, his life is mine. I'll spill his guts as an offering to Jupiter. Actually I'll sacrifice his friends first starting with his girlfriend, then his Cyclops brother and the rest of those Greeks in front of him. Their blood will form a new river that Jackson will never be able to control. That should break him. Oh, how the mighty will fall and I shall rise to power as I spill his blood in the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus instead of one of my teddy bears. That will teach the legion to never trust a Greek! As for that harpy, I think I'll keep her as a pet while I look for a replacement for Reyna. Just make sure that when you write about me that you remember that I was right about the Greeks and Reyna was wrong and that I will be responsible for burning Camp Half-Blood to the ground.

For the Glory of the Empire,

Octavian, Augur of Camp Jupiter


	11. Leo

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

You got to admit that the way I got the nymphs to turn on Narcissus was pretty awesome. Yeah, you heard me, "GO TEAM LEO!" Take that seventh wheel! Just you wait; I bet I'll have at least a hundred Mary Sues all screaming for some Leo action! Oh! I could make them a nice little shed outside of Bunker Nine where they can squeal every time I call for a tool. Yeah, that would be sweet, a perfect girlfriend who likes to build stuff as much as I do. No, wait; she could be a daughter of Hestia! We'll be able to bring the fire! Ok, so get to work. Make me a girlfriend that will help me to forget about Hazel. Or you could always just hook me up with Reyna. That girl's just as dedicated to her job as I am. That it! And before I forget Festus says 'hi' and that you've been given permission to have me miraculously rediscover his original blue prints so that I can make him a new body. Awesome, right!

Team Leo Forever!


	12. Clarisse

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Sure it's great that Jackson gets all the glory, and Chase gets all the credit for her strategies, but what do I get? Nothing, that's what! I'm the one that is going to prepare the camp for a possible invasion, and I'm the one who will make sure those Romans will wish they were sorry for approaching Half Blood Hill. My cabin has been through worse, and we'll cream them so hard they'll wish we were only going to dunk their heads in the toilet. When you write about me, make sure you remember that I'm the one that saved Camp Half-Blood. Not Percy or Annabeth! Me! Now, time for some calisthenics… Grrr… the whole freaking camp went soft after the Titan War. You should hear the Hebe kids crying, "no we don't fight, we just play with our toys." And the lazy Hypnos kids "wake us when it's over." It's over when I say it is! You know what; I'll get Malcolm and the arrogant Athena kids to come up with something for them to do. I don't need any lazy good for nothings creating a weak link in our lines. You still there? GET TO WORK!

Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares

* * *

**Hiya! I know I don't talk a lot during my posts, but feel free to comment about them. If you have suggestions I don't mind reading them and may even use them. :D **

**Oh and by the way thank you "p" for writing a review. I LOVE positive reviews. You are awesome. :D**

**K! **

**Byes!**

**SG aka AE or also known as SE**


	13. Hermes

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

It's true; I helped the girl on her quest. At the time I didn't know if it would be her or not that would need the bubble wrap. If I did, I'm not sure if I would have left it… Well, George and Martha are reminding me that they were hungry that day and it was a very good place to find a lot of rats to eat. But besides that I was paid a pretty drachma from an anonymous god or goddess to drop it off.

Though, I'm not going to say I'm sorry that the girl fell into Tartarus. Percy Jackson on the other hand, I'll miss. He is a good kid and I hope he'll find his way out. Doubtful, but he's gotten the job done before maybe he'll do it again. Now, that leaves a bit of a void in the hero market. I'll need you to help me find someone who is responsible enough to help me deliver packages and do other odd jobs while I'm dealing with this splitting headache. Yes, I know it is a great honor; you will have to select a hero who is up for the task. And, George and Martha are also requesting that they remember to bring back rats in-between assignments.

Godspeed,

Hermes, Messenger of Olympus


	14. Sadie

**Hiya! Feel free to grab hold of any of these story ideas I'm posting. Just remember to mention where you got the idea. :D **

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Carter has been on my case ever since he found out that I have to go to summer school. At least I'm not the only one there. A couple of my mates from Brooklyn House have to go to along with this girl Lacy. She actually looked pretty happy to be there since she said it give her a break from Drew. Anyway, we were all eating lunch outside last week when these "helicopters" flew overhead in formation. I say helicopters simply because that's what the normal kids called them. My mates agreed with me that they weren't "helicopters" they were gigantic eagles! Even Lacy seemed started. She ran inside the building saying that she had to call Iris or something like that. Something must be going on but as far as Anubis can tell us it has nothing to do with us. Lacy on the other hand, I haven't seen her since. Maybe you can find out what happened to her?

Cheers!

Sadie Kane


	15. Drew

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Listen sweeties, now that Piper has gone off to save the world, yeah right… anyway, I'm back in charge of the Aphrodite Cabin. If anyone else even thinks of challenging me I will make them so sorry they will have to wear the shoes of shame for the rest of the summer. That said; it's time to get back to what really matters, match making. The Aphrodite Cabin will not under any circumstances participate in any more wars. We make love, not fight. Now, I have a new recruit to haze and the rest of the cabin to get back in line. Most importantly I need the rest of the camp to understand that Piper, Jason, Leo, Annabeth and Percy are all traitors and that we need to offer them up on a silver platter to the Romans. With those traitors out of the way, I'll be able to do whatever I want, and that means I can break as many hearts as I want.

Luv,

Drew Tanaka


	16. Jake Mason

**Yeah! Looks like I hit a nerve with the last one. Keep the comments coming! Thank you for your support! ~SG**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Amazing news! Cabin nine is now connected to Bunker Nine! Ever since Leo found Bunker Nine I've been thinking, what if the tunnels under our cabin connect to the bunker? While Leo was working on the _Argo II_, the rest of us have been excavating the underground tunnel system. Turns out that there are emergency exits from each of the cabins into the tunnels, we just haven't figured out how to open all of their doors yet. Anyway, there were some "surprises" left by the Civil War generation of half-bloods, which we're still kind of dealing with before we can fully utilize the tunnel leading to Bunker Nine. Nyssa thinks that there are some automaton surprises down there that will help us defend the camp against the Romans. I just hope they are easier to work with than Festus. I am so not looking forward to being in a body cast again! Well, have fun exploring the tunnels with Harley, Shane, and Christopher. They're going to need all the help they can get. As for me and Nyssa, we're working above ground with the Hecate kids enchanting armor and weapons. Hopefully, we'll all be able to do enough to counter the overwhelming amount of Romans that will be hitting our camp within the next month.

Good luck and don't get fried,

Jake Mason, Son of Hephaestus


	17. Thalia

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Without the goddess watching over us, I have been keeping on a brave face for the rest of the Hunters. Many have been around for hundreds, if not thousands of years, and can tell that something is wrong. I dig their bravery and the fact that they've kept their mouths shut. But now, the cat is out of the bag, and everyone knows that Artemis has been recalled to Olympus. So, we've retreated to Long Island just outside of Camp Half-Blood. I've taken the opportunity to send out a team of Hunters to recruit girls to fill in our ranks.

Over the past few months Chiron has allowed us to use his training facility while I've been given a chance to get to know my brother better. It's strange for some of the Hunters, since some of them were originally Roman, but at least they've been able to help him to regain some of his memories. Strangely enough, some of the new girls keep calling Artemis, Diana. I just hope that doesn't pose a problem in the near future. Besides that, our scouts have sighted Roman Eagles flying toward Manhattan. I think it would be best if you went with some of the non-half-blood Hunters into the City to track the Roman's movements. I know they're our allies against Gaea, blah blah, but it is better to be safe than sorry. I may be the leader of the Hunters, but I still have some friends that call Camp Half-Blood home. The least I can do is to try to keep it safe for them until they get back.

Peace Out,

Thalia


	18. Jason

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I normally don't like to admit that I'm scared, but I started to wonder something while I was on the deck of the _Argo II_ last night. What if I am already dead, and that's how the eidolon was able to possess my body. Piper told me that when Hera fried my brain my eyes were glowing gold right before I came too. I didn't think much about it at the time, but now that Frank has told me about Gwen coming back to life, I'm starting to get worried. At the same time, that might also mean that Percy and Leo are already dead too. I'm not sure when they died, or at least came close to death in the past year, but it is a possibility, right? I want to talk to Piper about it, but at the same time, I don't want her to get worried. I'm not sure if I should even say anything to Percy or Leo. What if we close the Doors of Death and then drop dead? We've all come so far, and have sacrificed so much… it doesn't matter. We have a job to do, and that's it. Please, make sure that no one even starts to think about that possibility. It will just make the job all that much harder to get done.

Respectfully,

Jason Grace, Praetor of New Rome

* * *

**Love the reviews! Thank you for posting your comments! :D**


	19. Annabeth

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Nothing is more scary than to realize you are about to die. I actually think I fainted for a few seconds, but came too as Percy squeezed my hand. That's when it hit me that Percy's going to die too. He should have let me fall by myself, but falling with me, makes me love his seaweed brain even more. Too much to think about… my heart's pounding in my ears… mom just this once, please give me owl wings or something to save us both… Gaea's laughter is growing stronger. How many monsters did we send down there? Are they waiting for us? Arachne will likely be waiting to finish us off when we hit the ground. If I can get to my dagger, maybe I can be of some use, but with this broken ankle… I want to scream, but no sound comes out. Percy's fingers are slipping… I won't let go, I can't. Why is "On the Way Down" by Ryan Cabara playing in my head? I'm losing it. Please make sure that if we don't die on impact that some god or lost hero helps us find the Doors of Death. Not that I would want to find any of my friends trapped down there... I hope... they are all... safe...

Annabeth


	20. Hebe

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Back in the day, I admit it; I had Heracles fever, just like all the other goddesses. We used to walk around Olympus gossiping about his latest stunt. Some of my friends would even go down to Greece and pretend to be mortal women just to watch him work out. They were sooo jealous when Daddy said that he was going to turn him into a god and that I'd get to marry him! Now, I know what you are thinking, isn't he like you're half-brother? Well, for your information smarty pants, it doesn't matter with us gods. We only look human when we choose to, besides, that doesn't mean that we have to worry about stupid stuff like incest or DNA! LOL! Well, like, anyway it was cool being "Mrs. Heracles" for about fifty years, and then it got BORING! Suddenly my friends were like, "oh look at Perseus! He's so cute trying to save his mother from that evil king!" Oh, and don't let me get started about Achilles. All of a sudden my friends started find other things to do when I wanted to hang out. As if, they could find a hotter goddess to call their bff. I was so like angry when my annoying brother Ares started to make fun of me because the other goddesses had better things to do. Well, who needs them anyway? I don't even need my stupid jerk of a husband. He would rather stand in the middle of the Straight of Gibraltar, where no one would be caught dead hanging out. Yeah, I know he's got this door keeper gig, but seriously, he could just put up a demi-god motion sensor and spend the rest of his time doing other things. Not to say that I want him hanging out here, he acts so arrogant and emo he makes emo kids look like they've got sunshine blowing up their butts. And besides that I got my boyfriends to think about. If Heracles ever found out that I have a cabin full of kids at Camp Half-Blood, he would snap his club in half! Besides that, it's bad enough that each time I pop one out I have to get a lecture from my mom, the goddess of marriage…. Speaking of, she's gone totally AWOL, and I think I know how she did it. Maybe I could just sneak out for a little while; I doubt anyone would notice since they're all freaking out about Gaea and their headaches. Ok, so do me a favor, if anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'm at the mall, or at Vulcan Movies. If they really need me they can just text my cell. And if you get wind of Heracles finding out about my hoard, give me a heads up, k?

Peace Out,

Hebe, goddess of youth


	21. Poseidon

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

I want to be very clear about this, I am not avoiding Percy. Look, Percy may still be technically a child, but he can handle himself. He doesn't need his daddy keeping tabs on him. Just look how he handled himself against the titans. A father couldn't ask for a better son. In fact, last December, Hades was even getting on my case about being too over protective of him. He reminded me that the best way for Percy to learn how to be a man would be to let him stand on his own two feet. If he falls, well then he was just going to have to figure out how to pick himself up. Apollo jumped in and went into this whole lyrical poem about helicopter parents and lawn mower parents and how they are hurting the kids more than helping them. I wasn't sure what that meant, but Ares seemed to agree. He said that those idiots are making things too easy for their kids, and that they have to learn to live with disappointment. According to him, disappointment builds character. Now, that I can understand! When have you ever felt any pride by having your folks bail you out or do all the work for you? Since the other gods were all ganging up on me, I conceded. I get it, really I do. I'm not going to interfere with Hera's plan. Percy will have to do this on his own. I'll be there to listen to him, but besides that, he knows that I love him. He knows right from wrong, and he can think on his feet. He'll be fine. Just do me a favor, find a way for him to know that I'm keeping tabs on him. I'd ask one of my own people to keep an eye on him, but that might spark a political crisis that I just don't have the time or energy to deal with.

Sincerely,

Poseidon


	22. Ceres

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

I really can't believe the nerve of my son in law. This is the second summer in a row that he's "requested" my sweet daughter to stay down in his domain. It was bad enough that those idiot titans nearly ruined the last harvest, now Gaea has enlisted the karpoi. Do you know how long it took me to domesticate wheat, barley, and sorghum? If Jupiter wasn't being such an over protective brother, I'd be out there on my Deer Reaper mowing them down and turning them into cereal. But no, I was given a choice, wait things out on Olympus or in Pluto's domain. Well, I'm not going to let my poor daughter sit in her garden all alone with that looser husband of hers. I don't like it, but that's the last place Gaea would expect to find us. Maybe Pluto can convince some of his less honorable heroes like Jason, Ajax, or Napoleon to aid that Jackson kid and his girlfriend to close the doors of death. I don't know, it's just too gloomy down here. Really, it's time for an extreme make-over. Maybe Vulcan could help with that. What was I saying? Oh yes, my poor daughter, maybe she could get a divorce, those seem to be quite popular now. Hmm... maybe I could convince her to do that over a nice bowl of cereal?

Ceres


	23. Hagno

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Look, I expected that there would have been some changes outside of Rome, but I never expected this… what are you thinking? Seven billion people on this planet! Your human waist and trash leach out into the oceans from almost every river system around the planet. The only clean springs and rivers are diminishing. The hole in the ozone layer is growing. The northern polar ice cap is melting. And just to let you know, when that ice is gone, all the weather patterns you're familiar with will dramatically change. I even heard that Pan is dead and that I have to report to some satyr called Grover for reassignment. Seriously, I thought being trapped in a nymphaeum was bad, but this… this is tragic. And believe me I've seen them all in Ancient Greece. I don't know about my sisters, but I'm heading north. Yes, I know that's Norse territory, but as far as I can tell that's where there are some clean streams. Just do me a favor and keep Gaea off my back. The last thing I need is for her to send me back into the nymphaeum for letting those half-bloods go. Thanks, and remember: reduce, reuse, and recycle too.

Hagno


	24. Nemesis

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Who do I look like to you? Who has gotten under your skin? Who has pushed your buttons over and over again? I represent that person. And despite how much you want to do them damage, they push you to step up. See, if everyone was nice and sweet, then you would never push yourself. The bullies, the snot rags, the trendy mean girls, and the obnoxious jocks, help us to see our flaws in ways that can either destroy you or push you to be better. That's the point I was trying to make to Hazel and Leo. Blowing sunshine up your skirts won't ever push you to be better. Just don't get too cocky otherwise I'll have to make sure something happens to you to put you in your place. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but rest assured that it will be when you're not expecting it. And don't worry, I'm watching Octavean. He'll get his eventually.

I'll be watching you,

Nemesis


	25. Bill

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Yo! I'm William, but you can call me Bill. You may have heard of me from the time when I saved the sea fairy, Sookie, from some of her crazy fairy relatives. Or you may recall how I used the Schwartz to stop Dark Helmet from sucking all the air off the surface of the planet. Anyway, we've been chosen to go on a quest to save some captured sea creatures held by Phorcys. I know it is going to be dangerous, but we're up for the challenge, right? Now, let's get our gear together and meet up by the hippocampus stables. Not only will we be able to save some of our kin but we will also be distracting a god that has been helping Gaea. And that my friends, is what it's all about, holler!

Peace!

Bill

* * *

**Yo, hope you like this one. Can you guess the two famous Bills I used in this letter? One is the actual character's name; the other is the name of an actor who plays a character called Lonestar. Good Luck! ~SG**


	26. Hades

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

Why is my one surviving son such a screw up? You know if Bianca was still alive the Doors of Death would have been closed by now. But no, Nico had to get caught. What a disgrace! Now, he has to rely on my brothers' sons to bail him out. Even Hazel's a disappointment. How many people get a second chance at their old lives? Seriously, why is she so fixated on that Sammy guy? He's been dead for over a decade! You know what? Not my problem. I have enough to deal with right now. The guards are having a hard enough time keeping everyone in their designated spots, not to mention this splitting head-ache and all the annoying upstarts trying to move in on my domain. And where is Daedalus? He was supposed to install a new high tech wireless security system with motion sensors and paralyzing sonic lasers that I can operate on my I Pad! Find him for me and tell him that if he doesn't want to spend a decade in the Fields of Punishment that he better hook me up and get me on-line!

Hades


	27. Percy

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

The last thing I needed while in Rome was to nearly drown in the nymphaeum. I kept getting flashbacks of Alaska as the water kept rising all around me. I don't know, I didn't want to have anything to do with water for a while, but I guess my wish is about to come true. Annabeth and I just can't get a break. Here we thought this leg of our quest was wrapping up and now we're falling into our greatest challenge yet.

Oh and how am I, a dyslexic kid with ADHD writing a letter to you while falling into the Pit of Despair? The magic of Fanfiction being transmitted to you through Hermes. But umm Lord Hermes, could you like give Annabeth and me some actual help, and not just by telling the fans what's going through our minds. Like seriously, I doubt I'd be actually thinking about all the above stuff while I clutch onto Annabeth's hand. The dense pressure of gravity is crushing my heart and lungs. This must be like how a balloon feels right before it pops. Not to mention Gaea's Wicked Witch of the West laughter bouncing off the walls.

Eh, I'm not worried; Rick will write us out of this one. I think all of you would grab pitch forks and shovels and hunt him down if he decided to kill off Annabeth and me. Though I could be wrong… I guess you'll just have to wait two years to find out. The next book is called The House of Hades. My guess is that Rick will follow Jason, Frank, Hazel and Nico's journey to Greece. He'll likely leave Annabeth and me hanging here for a while. I just hope he comes up with a good excuse for how we are going to survive for a month without food and water. At least he could have given Annabeth her Yankee's Cap, but that's on the _Argo II_. Maybe Nico could use it or something to help us out. Or maybe Mrs. O'Leary can get us some grub. Or maybe there is some depressed titan, giant, or monster that will aid us in some not so helpful way. I guess we'll just have to see what will happen.

Until we hit the ground,

Percy Jackson


	28. Hermione Granger

Dear Fanfiction Writers:

I read somewhere that certain aspects of the magical realms cross like a Van Diagram. Honestly, it's quite fascinating, but so bloody confusing. Some of the parts that cross are the mythical animals. Unicorns for instance can be found all over the world if you look hard enough, but their functions differ from realm to realm. Centaurs and mermaids undergo some physical changes along with philosophies. Not to mention what happens where people are concerned. Depending upon the realm, people are able to be anything from witches and wizards, to demigods and magicians; some even are the gods reborn without even realizing it. Giants are another group that crosses the realms. In some areas, such as the Norse realm, they possess elemental magic. In the Greek and Roman realms their functions vary according to their birth parents.

I'm bringing this to your attention because recently, I heard a fascinating rumor regarding the Greek and Roman giants. A certain friend of mine, who wishes to remain anonymous, stated that his relatives are bracing for a full out war. This is terrible news. Not only did we just rid ourselves of Voldemort, but now a giant war? This friend of mine has told me not to worry, since these wars rarely force witches and wizards to get involved. However, I am still worried. What affects one realm might affect another in a covert manner.

Harry and Ron think I'm over reacting. Quite frankly it might just be my nerves feeling undone since the repairs at Hogwarts have been completed and everything else has quieted down. My instincts tell me that I'm right, but how do I go about convincing them that they should also be worried? Perhaps it is time to see the world outside of Hogwarts. Maybe Ron wouldn't mind visiting his brother Charlie in Romania. Maybe could stop in Rome and Greece along the way? Just to view the historical sites, it will be purely academic. Well… mostly academic.

Cordially,

Hermione Granger

* * *

**This one's a bit more out there than the Sadie Kane entry, but I thought it would be fun to add. I was originally going to have Hermione start the letter with "Honestly, do you really think that Harry and Percy are brothers?" but it's kind of already been done, and I know that most of my letters sound like the writer is scolding the fanfiction world. That's really not my intent, it just seems funny at the time, so please don't take these letters to heart. **

**Okay, time for some shout outs!**

**The following people are awesome and amazing! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! It's like getting a birthday present every time I see that there is a new review on the screen. Seriously, it is.**

**Siriusblackrox123: You rock! Yes, the famous Bill actor is Bill Pulman and the character Lonestar was from ****Spaceballs****. If you've never seen that film it is pure late 80s or early 90s awesomeness. It's funny and cheesy. I saw it on cable a while back and had to buy the DVD. **

**ButterflyFlyToMe: Clarisse is fun to write about. I wonder if they'll have her in one of the next two books. **

**Sadie Breezy: You were right; I fixed the letter to reflect that. **

**BlackAngelWings1010: Very cute comments. :D**

**Prankprincess123: I'd like to see that sparing match. **

**Speedman12: Drew read your message and rolled her eyes. Lol, J/K **


End file.
